Enderbrine's Calling
Prologue Sorry again, I told you I would be back soon WHEN I GO HOME!!!!!!!! >'WLRKJ3UP934J930, but that moment just didn't come. Also, you also may have noticed - I DO NOT HAVE A WIKIA ACCOUNT! This means there's the possibility I can not create my own wikia. If I do create my own wiki, iwgame creepypasta. Now, let's nebegin! Omega Realms Revived A day after Enderbrine killed everyone except me and ek, the server was back up and running lag. He gave me admin position, a small amount of players were coming back in, and since his friend Ryan wasn't on when the incedent happened, he was pretty happy too. I actually have put Enderbrine's deeds in the past by this point. Now, us three have started to notice that Enderbrine's enourmous mansion popped up in factions from time to time, but this was irregular and didn't seem to affect the server in any negative way. Naturally we'd ignore this, but then people started to approach us when we were visible in factions and claimed that when they went into the mansion, Enderbrine immediately appeared before them and killed them in the most goriest ways imaginable. Luckily this didn't place a permanent ban toll on the players, but me and Zexy started to get suspicious. Ryan was confused after the first complaint, so I told him who Enderbrine was. We decided to confront him the next time the mansion appeared, but with nobody else so they wouldn't get hurt. And so, on Friday, the next day the mansion materialized, we set off to conquer him. Nightmare Fuel... honestly. Once our trio was inside the mansion, we waited for Enderbrine to appear. And waited... and waited... Overall, it was 10 minutes before we realized Enderbrine wasn't appearing. Ryan suggested that maybe he knew it was us, so Enderbrine was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. ZexyZek and me both agreed with him, so we set off towards the living room to rest. After all, it took a pretty long time to find the mansion since it also spawned in random locations each time it appeared. But once we were inside, we noticed the fire from the fireplace was an eerie dark purple color. It wasn't burning on Nether rack either, it was royal blue soulsand that had realistic blood spatters on them. "This is unusual..." I said. "Why isn't it burning on nether rack?" "There's only one way to find out," Ryan heaved. "And that is to break the soulsand!" He swapped into creative to get himself a diamond pick, then switched back into survival and broke the soulsand. Carefully reading its name, he brought us the news we've been waiting for - "Its name is Nightmare Screams." Enderbrine's Escape "What???" Me and ZexyZek exclaimed. "Nope," Ryan replied. "The name is legit." We all were pretty surprised when suddenly the Nightmare Screams teleported out of Ryan's hand and restarted burning the ghoulish purple fire. The flames started to leap higher and higher until they were about 5 blocks tall. Then, Enderbrine's face appeared right in the fire. He had done it - he had escaped the Negative Zone. Walking out of the fire, he stopped once he was fully outside of the fire. "Fools!" Enderbrine bellowed. "You have no idea what's in store for you. You see, all the regular players' encounters with me were just my soul killing their avatars, when really, I had stayed in the Negative Zone the entire time. The only way I could escape was by collecting 20 Horror Screams, then converted them all into Nightmare Screams in order to escape. Now, I will kill you slowly and painfully!" Zexy screamed, "No! You can't do this! Even with your enourmous powers, we will remain resilient!" Enderbrine ignored this, and summoned his pack of evil dogs. "Now dogs," He commanded. "Do not haste in killing these three, instead, I want to give them a slow and painful death!" The dogs obeyed him, and they turned on us. Long story short, they first started with our limbs, then they tore out the least vital organs, then the ones which supported our life, but not the brain. All done painsakingly slowly, so slowly that our avatars were begging for their death to be faster because of all the pain. Aftermath We respawned at the hub, our op status still with us. But the way Enderbrine had tortured our avatars which had resulted in their death was very haunting. We let everyone know in the chat, and they were so comforting to us that we became once more happy again, brushing the haunting memory off to comfort ourselves. However, I realized why Enderbrine wasn't deleting our Minecraft anymore - he only lived to torture. Hope you liked this third Creepypasta! I took some inspiration from Kcab S'eh (He's Back), so some copyright goes to the author of that. He did take inspiration from The Return of Enderbrine, so yeah... Let's just say I was playing along a bit with that story. I accept if he takes inspiration from this one too, totally cool with me! Also - I have made a wiki! It's Animal Jam Creepypasta Wiki, so click on this link(http://animal-jam-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Jam_Creepypasta_Wikia) to go there! Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:SweetKawaiiPup